A Matter of Family
by Flying-with-lions
Summary: When Pidge comes close to finding a possible location for her brother, only to have it snatched right out of her grasp. She will do everything In her power to find her brother whether she has the support of her fellow paladins or not. Even if it means traveling alone.
1. chapter 1

**Let me know what you guys think. To see if I will continue this. And don't be afraid to give me ideas to change or to add to the story.**

 _Pidge's POV_

"I swear it won't happen again." Pidge set down her dusty helmet with a little more force then what was needed and started walking towards her room. She didn't want to be around anybody right now, but of course, Shiro had to make sure he got his point across. As she left the room she heard Shiro get up and follow behind her. She rolled her eyes as he came up beside her.

"Pidge I need you to promise me that you won't ever do that again. You could've gotten yourself killed or one of the other paladins killed." he stopped to look at her.

"Fine. I promise I won't do it again." Shiro patted her on the shoulder before walking away. Pidge watched him as he walked to the end of the hallway and disappearing around the corner before going into her room.

As the door closed behind Pidge she started taking her armor off and throwing it across the room hitting the wall with a thud. Letting out the anger she felt at herself. She slowly sank to the floor as she felt the tears flood her eyes.

"I'm...so...sorry...matt...I...I failed you" Pidge sat there in her spandex and tank top sobbing for what seemed like hours but in reality was only thirty minutes. Having nothing left to give she crawled into bed snuggling deep into the blanket. Closing her tear-stained eyes she let sleep claim her.

 ** _A few hours earlier_**

"Alright is everyone in their positions?" Shiro asked. Satisfied with everyone's response he turned to Pidge and nodded for her to open the door. She tapped a few buttons on the control panel that sat in front of her before she heard the sliding of a door open and then close. She turned back to the control panel to start gathering information but stopped short when she heard Shiro's voice over the radio.

 _"Pidge do you copy?"_

"Yes Shiro, I hear you loud and clear."

 _" Alright, make sure you have your radio on you at all times in case one of us needs you."_

"Understood." Pidge turned back to her hacking.

Looking at the computer screen in front of her, she found a list of files and started going through them.

 _Artillery_

 _Ships_

 _Trade posts_

 _Security_

 _Prisoners..._

We definitely need Trade Posts and Security. Artillery and Ships would be good to have too." Clicking a few more keys pidge started the download and looked over the list again.

Her stomach lurched as she read the last file. _Could it be? Would she be able to finally be able to find her brother?_ Her mind filled with the possibility. Without missing a bit she clicked on the folder and entered her brother's name.

 _Matt Holt_

She hoped that worked if not she had a picture she could use. Watching the screen intently she absent mindlessly took off her helmet, completely forgetting Shiro's instruction. She set it on the floor before looking back at the screen. She watched intently as names and pictures popped up on the screen.

 _14 pics left_

 _10 pics left_

Nothing so far she held her breath.

 _5 pics left_

 _3 pics left_

Pidge'a eyes were filled with anticipation as she waited for the last two pictures to load. Then without warning, there was an explosion that short-circuited the computer causing the holographic computer to glitch, then cease to exist.

Pidge had ducked behind the desk to avoid getting hit by the debris. Once the smoke had cleared, Pidge tentatively stood up, only to find her fellow paladins, covered in dust holding their bayards at ready.

"Pidge! Thank goodness your alright." Keith said lowering his Bayard. Walking over to them she ran her hands through her hair trying to get the dust out of her hair.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance." she chuckled a little to herself before she stopped in front of them.

"Pidge where's your helmet?" Shiro asked stepping forward. Remembering what he said over the radio she quickly looked down in embarrassment.

I'm sorry Shiro. I...I took it off." She continued to look down even as she walked over to the desk or at least what was left of it.

 _I was so close to finding him. At least I was until I was so rudely interrupted._ She stopped brushing off her helmet to look over at her fellow Paladins who were huddled on one side of the room talking in hushed voices. Seeing enough she plopped her helmet on her head and stalked over to her teammates.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Seeing the surprised looks on her friend's faces at her sudden change in attitude she stalked out if the room.

"Pidge! Wait!" Keith called. Pidge continued walking she knew that she was going to regret this later but she was too caught up in the moment to care. She was so close to finding her brother only to have it ruined.

She was about to climb up into her lion when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Pidge?". She heard Shiro's voice call her name but she didn't turn towards it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

That was a lie. She felt like she had lost someone close to her. _Wait. Not lost. Taken. Taken from her._ She knew for a fact that she was going to get revenge on the Gulra for taking her brother away. Pulling away from Shiro she climbed the rest of the way into her lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro and the others were starting to freak out. They were standing outside the door that they had left to start their mission, but they weren't getting a response from Pidge who was supposed to open the door for them. Keith had radioed her over the comm link several times and was still trying to get her to answer.

"You don't think the Gulra found her do you?" Lance asked.

"They have better not have or they are going to get a world of hurt." Hunk said tightening his grip on his Bayard. Shiro was leaning against the wall by the door, his Bayard hand, waiting for an answer from Keith.

"No, I don't think that's it or Pidge would have sent out a distress signal." He looked over at Keith who shook his head.

"I have tried contacting her to open the door but I haven't gotten a response." Keith said looking worried. Standing straight up Shiro looked at his fellow Paladins.

"We have to find a way to get in without setting off the security alarms." Shiro looked around the room trying to find a way that could either one: shut the alarm system off so they could blast the door open, or two: open the door without having to shut the alarms off.

"Uh, guys. I think I found something." Lance was standing next to a panel that Shiro hadn't noticed before. It was completely covered except for a corner that looked like it was cut out. Reaching for it Shiro stuck his finger in and pulled as hard as he could, but it didn't budge. He sighed as he sat down staring at the panel that wouldn't budge. Thinking that if he stared at it long enough he would get an answer from it.

"Ugh! What's the point?" Lance said crossing his arms. "We will have to find another way in."

 _Point..._

"That's it! Lance you're a genius!" Shiro said standing up and turning towards him.

"I...I am a genius." Lance said standing proudly.

"You realize that he will let this go to his head right?" Keith said from beside Hunk.

"Maybe," Shiro says as he walks up to Keith, "but I am going to need your help to get that panel open he just gave me the idea."

Keith stood in front of the panel and, activated his Bayard, forming a sword. He placed the tip into the corner, that was open. Pushing down as hard as he could he managed to pop the panel, that was revealed a bunch of wires.

"Nice job!" Shiro said placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Now we just need to figure out what wire to cut." Shiro looked at the wires helplessly. "Only I don't know which one. Do any of you?" he asked looking around the room at his fellow Paladins.

"Sure I do!" Lance said stepping up to the panel.

"Are you sure Lance?" Hunk asked, "I mean there are a lot of wires and-"

"Yes, I am quite sure I know what I am doing thank you very much." he turned toward the wires.

Shiro watched from behind as the blue paladin sorted through the wires looking for the right one. Pidge had better be alright. It would have probably been better to leave her with backup, but Shiro needed all the help he could get, especially for the mission they were on.

A rebel fighter contacted the Castle of lions saying that a rebel with important info was captured by the Gulra while on their way to them. When Shiro asked who it was he was surprised when he heard it was Matt. When they couldn't find him they came back only to find Pidge wasn't responding. She, of course, had no idea what they were really doing. Shiro didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed when they came back empty-handed. So, Shiro, had her stay behind to gather information while the rest of them did "recon".

Shiro was awoken from his thoughts when the lights flickered then went completely out.

"Great what did lance do this time?" Keith said turning on his flashlight. Walking over to Lance, Keith shined a flashlight onto the panel revealing a blue wire that had been cut.

"I really thought I had the right one." Lance stood up and backed away enough to make room for one of the other paladins. Hunk took his place to see what he could do. After all, he did train as an engineer at the Garisson.

"What do you see Hunk?" Shiro was looking over hunks shoulder but turned around when he heard Keith and Lance arguing.

"I told you I thought I knew what I was doing." Lance was glaring at Keith.

" Uh, Shiro. " Hunk called from the control panel. Shiro took one last glance at Lance and Keith who were nearly at each other's throats.

"Okay, Hunk, make it quick."

"Well, I found the wire that controlled the alarms so I cut it, but when I went to cut the wire for the door nothing happened."

"What was supposed to happen?" Shiro asked confused usually when you cut a wire it stops it from working.

" Well after I cut it I tried to reroute it to another power source which should have powered it on...well you can see for yourself." Hunk said gesturing towards the doors that stood still, closed. Not planning anytime soon to let anyone in our out.

"So what wire do you think that Lance cut?"

"From what we are dealing with I would say that he cut the power." Hunk looked down the hallway before continuing. "Now that I think of it looks like the power is out in this entire hallway."

"Except for the room behind the doors." Shiro said gesturing toward the glow of light coming from beneath the door.

"Because of you, we may not be able to get to Pidge!" Shiro turned to see that Keith and Lance having a stand-off. He stepped in between them before either one of them could make a move.

"Will the both of you calm down. I have an idea on how we can get in."

 ** _A few moments later_**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hunk asked aiming his canon at the doors.

They had lined the door with explosives they had found on some guards, that they took out, who walked right into the Paladins. Now, Hunk was aiming is Bayard hoping to activate just one explosive.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Shiro was desperate to get through the doors and would try just about anything.

 _Boom!_

The doors exploded and for a moment the hall was filled with a bright light. The Paladins rushed into the dust-filled room Bayards ready.

Once the dust had settled they saw a dust-covered Pidge emerged from behind a destroyed desk.

"Pidge thank goodness you are alright!" Keith said lowering his Bayard. The green Paladin mumbled something before walking over incoherent to the others.

Shiro felt something was off and then it clicked when he saw a helmetless Pidge. "Pidge where is your helmet?" Shiro took a step forward as he addressed the younger Paladin. Pidge stopped when he asked the question and lowered her head in embarrassment, dust falling from her hair.

"I'm sorry Shiro I...I took it off." Pidge quickly turned around and went to go retrieve the helmet that had been buried.

"Are we going to tell her about Matt?" Keith asked.

"No, not yet. The less she knows the less likely she will be to act out towards us or to anyone else." Shiro said turning his gaze from Pidge who was dusting off he helmet.

"Are you sure hat is the best plan of action to take?" Hunk said watching the Green Paladin.

"It is. At least until we think of a way to tell her."Shiro said but jumped when he heard Pidge's voice behind him.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" The four shocked Paladins turned to see Pidge walking down the dark corridor, wondering what caused her to lash out like that.

"Pidge! Wait!" Keith ran forward but was stopped when Shiro grabbed his arm let me talk to her.

 ** _At the lions_**

Shiro watched as Pidge started to climb into her lion. Running he caught up to her and caught her arm, but if the green Paladin cared she would have demanded he let her go. Instead, she just hung her arm limply not looking at Shiro.

"Pidge are you alright?" Pidge still did not meet Shiro's gaze instead she continued to look into her lion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she moved forward and Shiro let go as she climbed into her lion.

The whole trip back to the castle of lions Pidge was silent. She didn't give a sarcastic comment when Lance started to brag about how amazing he was at doing tricks with his lion. This had Shiro worried. _Had she heard their conversation? No, that couldn't be it. They all knew pidge had amazing computer skills, but she hadn't updated her armor. Had she?_

The Paladins landed in their separate hangers. Shiro quickly walked towards Pidge's hanger, hoping to catch her before she left.

Shiro walked around the corner after talking with Pidge. She definitely was upset about something but he couldn't quite figure it out. Shrugging it off he quickly walked toward the bridge hoping he and the Paladins could figure out where Matt was.

 ** _Sorry, this took me so long to write. I was busy and was unable to write hopefully I will be able to update every few days._**


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge awoke the next morning to find one of her floofs in her face. It sat there, well floating actually, she rolled over attempting to ignore it. She meant to roll over towards the wall but instead ended up rolling off the bed.

"Oof!" She landed on her butt, her blankets twisted around her legs. In response, both of her floofs "laughed" the marks on their face just flashed. "Oh, shut up!" She got untangled from her blankets much to the amusements of her floofs. Giving them a look she walked away from her bed to her bathroom, her floofs trailing after her.

In the bathroom, she combed her hair and pulled it back. It had gotten long enough to where there was a small nub on the back of her head when she pulled it back. I'm going to have to cut it again soon.

Flashback

She had already had to cut it once during the time they were in space. When she had asked Coran for a pair of scissors he had immediately pulled out a huge pair, you could say they were lawn clippers. She had immediately left the room with nothing more to say than a "No thanks."

Making it back to her room she had managed to find a pair of scissors in her bag.

Present 

Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie she quickly left the room shutting the door before her floofs could follow.

Walking down the already lit hallway. She stuffed her hands into the pocket of the hoodie.

She entered the dining room, which was empty, and crossed the large room to the kitchen. Opening a random the cabinet she looked for anything that looked edible.

She shut the cabinet in frustration and opened the one next to it. She shut this one too.

"Ugggg. There's never anything in here to eat." Pidge crossed the room to where there was one more door.

Well, of course, there was stuff to eat, but Pidge wanted something that reminded her of home. Home. She missed it so much…..No!

She stopped short of the cabinet. "I promised myself that I wouldn't return to Earth until I found Matt and my Father, and I intend to keep that promise." Continuing on towards the door, she opened the door with a little bit more force than necessary, and the door flew open causing the handle to hit the wall. Oops!

She slowly looked away from the door to the shelves that were lined with food.

"Nope...nope…..nope…" she moved on from one food to the next declining each one as she went.

Reaching the bottom of the shelf she stopped short. She reached for it and pulled it off the shelf, letting out a satisfied sigh as she read the box. "Mmm! Chewy Quaker Granola bars! Oh! And there Chocolate covered too!" Pidge excitedly opened the box and pulled a few out. She put two in her pocket and munched on the third one as she put the box away.

"Oh, Crap!" She looked at the box, the granola bar half in and half out, she was reading a note in big red letters that read. 'DO NOT TOUCH -Lance'. She shrugged and continued to put the box away. "If he wants to save those he should've put them in a more secure location, and right at ground level is the perfect height for me." She chuckled as she got up. She walked away shoving the rest of the granola bar into her mouth.

She opened another one as she continued down the hallway munching on it as she came upon the cracked open door, that led to the bridge, Pidge had assumed that everyone was in here since she hadn't seen anyone on her way to the kitchen and on her way here. Walking up to the door she put a hand on it but stopped short when she heard Shiro's voice.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to bring her in on this." His voice had an edge to it as he spoke, leaving a commanding echo throughout the room.

"I agree with Shiro," Allura said her voice was less commanding and instead more of an understanding tone, "Pidge is only fourteen and has gone through more than anyone her age should ever have to."

Pidge peeked through the crack of the open door in time to see Allura give Hunk a sympathetic look. She watched intently as she waited to see what Hunk would do next. He looked as if he was about to object, but seemed to understand, and nodded.

"Alright, you're right. What's next?"

Pidge didn't bother to hear their responses, cause she was already halfway down the hallway, her bare feet hitting the metal flooring of the ship.

Pidge had made a cave out of her bed. The blanket that she had grabbed from her bed was now covering the entrance to her bed on one side, the other three were walls that gave off a small blue glow.

So there Pidge sat, in her hastily made the tent, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her floofs sat by her side each one pressed against one of her thighs.

'So they know where Matt is…" Her voice faded away as she continued to stare down at her hands. A single tear, that she had no idea where it came from, fell onto her opened hand. Her eyebrows pinched down and she clenched her jaw.

She clenched her fist and sent it flying towards the wall. Through clenched teeth, she said to herself. "They know where Matt is, and they don't want to tell me!" she let another punch fly to the wall. "Because I have 'gone through too much'!" She scoffed as she sat back down from her kneeling position on the bed. Her knuckles were scraped and a couple of them were bleeding from punching the metal wall. She held her wrist as she looked at her hand before curling up against the wall. "What do they know?" she whispered this afraid that they would hear it although they might have heard her yelling, then again you never know. "How do they know what I can handle?" Her floofs, who had flown out of the tent when she started throwing punches, settled down again by her side. "Thanks, guys. I know I can trust you not to keep secrets from me." she smiled down at her floofs before she returned back to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunk was pretty sure that he heard receding footsteps during the meeting with the other paladins, and he was a hundred percent sure they were Pidge's. Now here was the thing. Hunk was in on this whole thing. He knew where Pidge's brother was, only he wasn't allowed to tell her. This only frustrated him, although he understood Shiro's reasoning he couldn't help but feel guilty. Hunk was this big loveable guy who wanted to get along with everyone, and for everyone to get along with each other. So, of course, he was feeling guilty. He was lying to his best friend, and he wouldn't blame her for feeling left out.

Hunk was now walking down the hallway that held their rooms, he was on the way to his room. After a long day of training and being in the kitchen he was ready for a good night's rest, but instead of going into his room he found himself in front of Pidge's door. He Knocked.

"Yes?" A very annoyed and sleepy Pidge answered the door. Her glasses were put on hurriedly (even though she didn't need them). Her hair was a little frizzy and even now she was using her left hand to smooth it out. He looked down at her right hand that hung limply at her side.

"Pidge?!" he reached for her hand and grabbed it before she could pull it away. "What happened?" he looked up Pidge who had her eyes wide with surprise.

"I-uh-I hurt it during training?" she managed to stutter out. He looked from her to her hand and back again. Her knuckles were bruised and a few of them had dried blood on them. He applied a little pressure to her palm and watched as she tried not to physically wince, but was looking just long enough to see her mouth " _ow!"._

"Are you sure you hurt it during training?" Hunk looked at her doubtfully. He didn't see her name in the training log for that day, and he was starting to get suspicious.

"Why?" she pulled her hand away from him and held it with her other. "Do you not trust me?" she gave him an accusing glance.

"NO! No! Of course, I do." he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to get his thoughts out. " You should at least let someone wrap it."

Pidge seemed hesitant as she processed this. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and gestured for Hunk to lead the way to the infirmary.

 _ **Pidge's POV**_

They were about halfway there when who should they find coming around the corner? It was none other than Lance Mcclain. The paladin of the Blue Lion. The super cocky and full of himself paladin. Pidge groaned inwardly, although he helped saved thousands of different alien species he somehow managed to find a way to show off. Whether it be to Allura or too another girl Lance was always right there with them showing off. And as of right now he was the last person on Earth..well in space she wanted to see.

"Hey!" Lance walked over to them. Where are you guys going this late?" He slowed his pace to match theirs.

"Pidge hurt her hand during training, and we are going to go wrap it. Right?" Hunk looked over at Pidge.

"Yep." she replied with a quick short answer. She honestly wished Lance would go away the fewer people that knew about the trip to the infirmary the better, although she wasn't too convinced Hunk would stay quiet about it either.

"Lance weren't you headed the other way?" she asked him looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, but I was just going to bed. This sounds way more interesting!" Pidge rolled her eyes and snuck a glance down at her hand which she clasped with the other.

The bruising was starting to get really dark and there were a few knuckles where the bleeding was starting up again. Probably from moving or it bumped against something as the walked towards the infirmary.

 _ **In the infirmary**_

Pidge watched from the counter, that she had pulled herself up on, as Hunk pulled out bandages to wrap around her knuckles. He walked across the room and pulled out a few cotton balls and a small bottle of alcohol.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lance asked as he came up beside Hunk. _Hmm. Maybe he is starting to change._

"Sure." Hunk handed him the bottle of alcohol. "Just put a little bit on her knuckles. I am going to go find some tape. We must have run out in here."

After Hunk left the room Lance started to open the bottle. Pidge watched as he took off the lid. How his fingers carefully unscrewed the cap, and set it down on the counter. She watched as his super tanned hands carefully grasped her small pale-skinned hand in his. Pidge watched as the clear liquid trickled from the bottle to her hand.

Without warning, although she knew it was coming, she pulled her hand out of Lance's grasp. At the same time, she felt her socked feet connect with his stomach. She heard him hit the ground with a _thud._ Which meant one of two things. One he was trying to dodge but failed miserably, or two he was not prepared to get a pair of feet into his stomach.

Pidge went with the second option knowing that she was probably not able to take down any of the Paladins with her strength although she probably could take them down with her 'smarts' as Lance called it.

One second she was on the counter the next she was on the ground leaning against the counter grasping her hand. _Am I overreacting?_ She doubted it cause it hurt like Hell on Earth, although she knew Hell was like a thousand times worse.

"Gosh dangit Lance," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my Gosh! Pidge! I am so sorry!" he was kneeling next to her. She glared at him as she waited for the pain to subside.

"You know you are supposed to use a cotton ball right?" she watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You do? My parents just dumped a little on scrapes and then sent us back outside." he was now looking for some cotton balls.

"Yeah well not all of us had the same types of parents." She watched as he opened drawer after drawer each time turning up empty-handed. "Lance." she stood up, the pain finally subsided, and looked over at the clock. Lance who didn't acknowledge her was still going through drawers and mumbling stuff in Spanish under his breath. "Lance!" he looked up abruptly. "You can stop. There is no point in doing it again." Pidge reached for some bandages Hunk had set out. "I'll just wrap it in my room."

She turned to leave, but not before she saw his eyes fill with hurt and his face turn downcast.

Walking down the hall Pidge started to wrap her hand. _Maybe Lance was actually trying to help…_

 _ **Lance's POV**_

Lance watched as Pidge left the room. Sleep was evident in her eyes, and he didn't blame her for wanting to leave. He had goofed. He had assumed something and like always he was off. He sighed as he started to close drawers again.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Momma! Momma!" Lance ran into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner. He was holding the bottom of his elbow. A scrape was at his wrist, and it looked deep. A thin line of blood ran down his elbow onto his hand and then onto the floor._

 _His mom turned from the counter her face blew up in concern. "Oh, Lance you' re dripping all over the floor!" Lance's mom scooped him up off the floor, gently setting him on the counter. "Here hold your elbow over the sink! I will be right back!"_

 _His mother returned a few moments later with a non-transparent bottle and a large bandaid. "Alright let me see." He held his elbow to where is mom could see. Turning from the scrape she turned to him. "What did you do?" she asked as she licked her thumb and wiped some of the dirt off of his cheek._

" _I was running down the driveway and I tripped." Lance said tears gathering in his eyes" he looked at his mother innocently._

" _Well then." she looked down at his feet "Aha! Lance how many times have we asked you to tie your shoes?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead she opened the mysterious looking bottle and gripped his arm._

" _Now Lance, this is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie, but you have to bite the bullet and push through the pain."_

 _He liked that about his mom always so straightforward with whomever she met._

 _He watched intently as the clear liquid connected with the scrape. Suddenly he wanted to jerk his arm away, but his mom had a firm grip on his arm. "Remember what I said, Lance." Lance bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes closed. A few seconds later it was over and his mom was placing a bandage on to his arm._

" _Alright, Lance there you go." His mom finished placing the bandage on and set him back on the floor. "Now remember what do you need to do before you go play outside again?" she leaned forward her hands resting on her knees so she was eye level with him._

" _Tie my shoes." He smiled up at her._

 _She returned the smile "That's right." She ruffled his hair and he giggled. "Now go play."_

 _ **Present day**_

Lance saw Hunk walk into the room and answered his question before he could even ask it. "Pidge went to her room. She said she was going to take care of the rest by herself," he said as Hunk entered the room. Hunk took a moment to process and seemed to figure out what had happened, and just nodded.

Hunk crossed the room and placed the bundle of tape on the counter. Lance had a question burning in his mind all day and he was reminded of it when he saw Pidge. "Hey, Hunk?"

"Hmm?" he didn't look up as he sorted through the tape.

"Do you ever think about what Pidge would do to us if she found out we knew where her brother was?" Lance was now staring off into space letting his imagination get the best of him. He shook his head he honestly didn't want to think about it. Pidge is capable of many things and he didn't want to find out what.

"Honestly? Yeah, I do. I think about it all the time. I mean Pidge is a close friend of mi- of all of ours, and to think we can trust her with our lives, but not the location of her brother? That baffles me. I mean I understand Shiro's reasoning behind it, but still." Lance nodded he understood what Hunk was getting at. Shiro was always protecting the team, but even with that is there a chance you could go too far?


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge looked down at her now bandaged hand. She was satisfied with her work. The bandage was wrapped around her knuckles, although it didn't look professionally done it still did its job. She looked back at her glowing computer screen. Absentmindedly she stroked one of her floofs, who was snuggled up against her hip asleep, as she studied a new code she had made to implant in the Galra computers.

Since learning about more advanced Galra tech it had been easier to program a code that could shut down the entire ship. Well…..maybe not that powerful…yet. Pidge grinned as she started as she started typing on her laptop again. Right now her virus, as she started to use the proper terminology, would have been able to shut off a few computers remotely. Pidge wanted to get it to where she could shut off the whole ship remotely. Which would take a really encrypted virus. She scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she typed harder and faster.

 ** _Lances's POV_**

Lance walked through the door to find the other Paladins already ready to start.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled before he took a seat next to Hunk.

"Right," Shiro turned to face the others and began. "Alright, so what do we have so far on Matt?"

Allura spoke up first. "Matt was headed towards us when his shuttle had an engine failure and he crashed on an unknown Ice planet." Allura pulled up a Picture of the supposed planet Matt's shuttle was on. "This is a Picture, of the supposed planet, the rebels sent us."

" When the rebels did a rescue mission they were unable to find Matt, however, they were able to find several footprints and a possible landing site of a ship. Which we all have confirmed to be a Galra ship, right?" Keith added, boredom laced his voice. Allura flipped through the next few pictures scanning for anything they might have missed.

"I'm not seeing anything." Hunk said after a few minutes. Lance looked over at Hunk who had his eyes squinted at the projected image. Lance sighed. He was starting to understand why Hunk was feeling guilty.

"You know…" Lance started to break the silence and immediately regretted his decision.

"You know what?" Keith looked up. He normally got bored during these meetings and would sharpen his knife as he sat and listened. Shiro had gotten onto him a few times telling him to pay attention. Keith would oblige and then would go right back to it. Shiro gave up after a little bit and just ignored him. Now here Lance sat about to suggest something that would probably annoy Shiro, since Hunk had brought it up so many other times. The sound of Keith's blade sliding against a smooth stone sent chills down his spine and he wasn't quite so sure he should continue. He knew Keith would never hurt him or the other Paladins intentionally, although you can never be too cautious around him. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"You know we could show Pidge the pictures and see if she could spot anything. She might actually have a better chance at spotting anything of Matt's then we would, since she knows him a lot better than we do." Lance looked around the room Allura, who was scrolling through the pictures (again), looked up at him then at Shiro and then back again. Hunk eyes grew wide and immediately backed away from where he was in between Lance and Shiro. Lance grimaced as he heard Keith's blade come to a stop.

Slowly Lance turned back to Shiro, who had his hands covering his face. "Lance….." he sighed as he looked over at him. "You know we can't do that. I don't understand why you brought this up. First it was Hunk and now you."

"Maybe if we give her a cha-"

Shiro Interrupted. "We don't know how she will react. I don't want her going A-wall because her emotions are clouding her judgment." Shiro stood up. "I think we are done here."

"Shiro, please! I-I think you're being unreasonable." Lance cried out.

Shiro stopped moments before he walked through the door, and turned around. "Lance I will have you know if you breathe a single word to Pidge you will regret it." Shiro whispered.

"Whoa! Shiro! That went dark really fast." Keith looked surprised.

Shiro took a breath. "I'm sorry...I-I just don't want her to know anything until we find out more." He looked around the room resting his gaze on Lance. " Just don't say anything yet...please."

Lance sighed. Shiro was right as always. He met Shiro's gaze. "Okay." He didn't agree with Shiro but what else could he do? He was given a direct order not to tell her anything. Wait. Lance smiled at himself. He knew that he made stupid decisions but nothing like this, and technically he wasn't disobeying orders directly right?

"What are you smiling at?" Keith asked as he walked up to Lance.

Lance continued to smile "Oh, nothing in particular."e stupid decisions but nothing like this, and technically he wasn't disobeying orders directly right?

"What are you smiling at?" Keith asked as he walked up to Lance.

Lance continued to smile "Oh, nothing in particular."

 **Alright here is Chapter 5! Please let me know what you guys think! And thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge jolted awake from her slumber. She sat up faster then she intended, and her laptop slipped off her lap. She reached for it just as it was falling off the bed.

"Woah! That was a little too close." Pidge exclaimed as she slid off the bed clutching her laptop to her chest. A beeping noise caused her to open her laptop again. She sighed as she saw the blinking red battery light on the keyboard flash repeatedly. She never let her computer die, like at all. Plugging her computer in she walked back to her bed planning on getting some more sleep.

Pidge sat down on her bed, gathering her blankets around her. She stopped herself from laying down, before her head connected with the pillow.

"Move over," she said to one of her floofs, who after being startled from Pidge's sudden movement settled down again, on her pillow. The floof didn't respond. "Come on, seriously?" she rolled her eyes but she couldn't help not suppressing a smile. "Whatever." she smiled at the blue floof who had claimed her pillow. She laid down just below her pillow, to where she wouldn't bump it while she slept.

Pidge had just closed her eyes when a small tap caused her to open her eyes again. Sitting up she heard the tapping sound again as she stared out into the darkness waiting to hear it again. _There it is again!_ Pidge slipped off her bed, her bare feet met the cold floor. She didn't bother to put her glasses on as she walked over to the door, where she had pinpointed the sound to be coming from.

Pidge stood there in front of her door wanting to make sure she heard right, and also half hoping the person would just go away.

"Come on Pidge I know you're awake, " Lance's voice whispered, "You really need to work on being quiet." _Dang, it! I knew I should have gone with Keith when he offered to train me. At the time though, now that I think about it, I was a little busy._

"Lance it's 2 Am in the morning, what could you possibly need this early?" Pidge asked clearly annoyed.

"I know it's early, but everyone is finally asleep." Pidge raised her eyebrows at him and turned to look at her empty bed. "Okay fine! Everyone else is asleep except us," he whispered, " I need to tell you something."

Pidge rolled her eyes. Often, at the Garrison, during the night Lance would come to her room to have her "help" him with all of his girl problems, and by help I mean Lance would rant about how he got rejected by another girl while Pidge sat and listened…..well, not really. She didn't say anything. She would just "listen" as he ranted, nodding along as she worked on her computer saying "yes" or "I understand buddy! They don't know what they were missing" while she mentally threw up. They weren't missing anything. _And besides, I could care less about his girl problems._ Pidge thought.

"Look, Lance, I'm not really in the mood right now to talk about your girl problems," she said before she started to close the door.

"No! No, it's not about that…" Lance looked down the hallway before continuing in a whisper, "It's about your brother."

Pidge blinked. Then again. "What did you just say?" she looked at Lance her mouth agape. She had a hunch the other paladins knew something about her brother, but if they wanted her to know they would have told her. _But why now? And why Lance of all people?_

Even though she was seething with anger underneath she had managed to avoid everyone during the past two days so her anger and curiosity didn't overtake her judgment. "Well, what is it?" She looked at Lance eagerly. _He better not be lying...or else…_

"Not out here. Can-Can I come in?" he seemed embarrassed by the question.

"Uh…" Pidge looked behind her. Her room was a wreak….well that was putting it lightly. There were computer parts everywhere. The tools, that she used to take apart gadgets and build new ones, were in a pile in the middle of the floor. Her clothes were thrown on top of some scraped computer cases. The only clear space was her bed, where her floof was still asleep on her pillow, "Uh...sure," she finally said.

She leads Lance through the mess to her clean bed. Getting up on the bed Pidge moved to where she was sitting with her back against the wall, with one also on her left and her pillow on her right. Lance sat opposite side of her and leaned against the opposite wall.

"So...What about my brother?" Pidge asked timidly. She wasn't a hundred percent sure she wanted to know. _What did they find?_

"I have no idea if you knew or not but your brother was on his way to deliver us some new information when his shuttle had an engine failure and he crashed landed, " Lance paused "I'm so sorry Pidge he-he was taken by the Galra and we have no idea if he is alive or not." Pidge just sat there staring down at her sheets. _No...NO! Why him? Why take him?_

She held back the tears and bit her lip to keep it from quivering. "Do you-" Pidge was cutoff when Lance shoved something back into her hand.

"Here. This has all of the answers it has some pictures too. Just don't ask me any more questions. I directly disobeyed Shiro's request, so please don't say anything to him." Lance said. Quickly. Pidge nodded and gripped the flash drive tightly watching as he got up from the bed and made his way through the mess in her room.

Once the door closed she quickly grabbed her computer and plugged in the flash drive from Earth. How Lance got it onto the flash drive she didn't want to know.

Opening the file she clicked on the first image. Pidge squinted at the distorted image on her screen. It was so distorted she couldn't tell what it was. Pidge went to the next image and got the same result.

She opened the last file, which was a text document. On the document was one word.

"Neve," Pidge whispered the name. _That must be the planet. I have to go there, but I for sure won't go unnoticed if I leave. Hmm…_

"I'll just have to risk it." Pidge decided determination in her voice. _I can leave tomorrow night I have to be careful though. I'll probably tell Lance where I am going, maybe Hunk._

For the next two hours, Pidge prepared for her "mission" Packing clothes, getting her computer charged, and planning how she was going to stalk up on food throughout the day.

The planet wasn't that far away, but Pidge wasn't going to risk getting stranded without extra food, even if there was no chance of her getting stranded.

Pidge finalized the details of her trip. She most definitely would let Lance know first thing tomorrow morning, then that evening she would leave after everyone was asleep.

"Come on Pidge, their's no way you can screw this up."


	7. Chapter 7

Pidge let out a breath of relief and accomplishment as she got her door to close without making any noise. Hovering her hands above the door as if telling it to stay put she slowly backed away. Thinking she was almost completed with the first part of her task was short lived when she backed into someone.

"Pidge?" Shiro looked at her quizzically, "What the quiznack are you doing up at 3 am in the morning?"

 _Crap!_ "Uh-I-I was going to go work on green for a little bit." She knew it was a lie and it wasn't a very a good one either, "She could use a few repairs," That part was true, however.

" With a bag of your belongings?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms standing in an authoritative pose. _Gulp. What am I supposed to tell him?_

"Y-Yeah, I-I packed a bag just in case I fell asleep while I was working?" Pidge looked up at him and met his gaze flinching a little bit under the hard gaze.

Shiro was always hard on her the most about sleep, and never let her get away with staying up past 3 am. Which was the bedtime they had agreed on, no matter how much Pidge hated it?

"Hmm," Shiro continued to look at her.

Pidge continued to look at Shiro. Her hand, that held the strap of the bag, tightened. A single bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Shiro looked like someone who could get hit by a bike and hardly react to the fact that he was just it, and Pidge was feeling a little bit intimidated, although she shouldn't be. She worked beside Shiro every day so why was she now feeling like she was a bug. _He knows I'm lying._

Pidge hung her head in defeat. _There's no point anymore_."Alright, Shiro, you're right I'm not going to repair green, although she actually could use some repairs-" Pidge looked up, and adjusted her glasses as she started to ramble.

"Pidge."

"I mean one of her computers is on the fritz.."

"Pidge."

"Also I think one of the doors on the storage closet is jammed…"

"Pidge."

"Oh, don't even get me started on the mess in the cargo ba-"

"PIDGE SHUT THE QUIZNACK UP!" Shiro know had finally grabbed her attention. Pidge blinked at him, her eyes gazing into to his, wide with surprise at the outburst. "Sorry," he said in a more gentle tone, "you were starting to ramble." Pidge let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." _What was she going to do? She couldn't keep stalling for much longer._ She also didn't want to get Lance in trouble. _I promised!_

"So are you going to tell me where you were headed?" Shiro asked. "You aren't trying to leave the team again, are you?"

"No, of course, not," Pidge reassured him.

" So where were you headed?"

"Yeah, about that," She let out another nervous laugh. She couldn't tell if it was because she found the whole situation funny, or because it helped with her nerves. "I was going to the planet my brother's shuttle crashed on...Neve was it?"

"How did-...Lance of course…" Shiro said as he fit the pieces together. He rubbed his forehead with his human hand.

Pidge taking that as her cue to leave, "Well I'm going to go now," Pidge said and started down the hallway.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Shiro stared down the hallway at her. She hung her head for a moment before lifting it up again and walking back towards Shiro with confidence in her step. _I'm not going to let Shiro stop me when I am so close to finding my brother...not again._

"Shiro I am going to go find my brother whether you like it or not. Cause some of us still give a quiznack about sharing important information with the rest of the team. I have already made plans with Lance. I will be in contact with him while I am gone, so if you need to reach me you can, but don't expect me to contact you." She turned to go, "Oh, and one more thing if you are in my way you better move because I am not going to let you stop me."

Walking away from Shiro, who was left stunned in the hallway after her outburst, she felt like she was getting ready to burst with all the emotion she was feeling. She wanted to curl up and let all the emotion out, but instead, she gripped her bag tighter and held her head even higher. She had a brother to find and no one was going to stand in her way.

 ** _The next morning at the castle (Lance's POV_**

Lance awoke the next morning to a very irritable Shiro pacing in his room. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles under them. Lance could have also sworn he could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Uhhh, Shiro?" Lance asked as he got up from his bed.

Shiro turned to face him, "Oh, good you're up." He walked towards Lance. "We need to talk."

"Shiro, have you slept at all?" Lance asked as Shiro took a seat on the bed.

"No, and I don't plan on doing so until Pidge is back."

Lance looked at him surprised, "So she did leave," he half whispered half smiled to himself.

"I know you told her so you're going to be the one to go after her," Shiro looked up at him.

 _Crap!_

"If anything goes wrong." Shiro stood up from the bed and left the room without another word.

Hey well, at least he's giving her a chance. Right? He looked unconvincingly at the door. _Oh, please be careful Pidge._

 ** _Sorry for such a long build up. Some of the action should start next chapter._**

 ** _Please like and/or review_**


	8. Chapter 8

After Shiro had left in a state of concern for the youngest paladin. Lance had put it upon himself to have his radio on him all the time instead of checking it every once in a while.

He thought about changing into his regular clothes from the blue pajamas he wore now but thought better of it and changed into his armor.

He hadn't heard anything from Pidge since Shiro had told him that she left. Lance thought once..no twice about radioing her but thought against it. _If she was in trouble she would contact me, and if I did contact her she probably assume that I'm being like Shiro and turn off her radio, and then we would have no way to contact her._

"Yeah probably shouldn't do that," Lance said as he shut his door behind him. _There's only one thing I can do now,_ Lance thought, _and that is to wait._ Lance shuddered at the thought. He hated waiting ever since he was a little kid, although his mother always told him that it was polite to wait quietly without complaint, and sometimes it was worth it, but ever since Shiro started telling the Paladins that "patience yields focus" Lance had started taking it to heart ( just a little bit though). Although Lance hated to wait for anything, in general, he would be willing to wait for even a quick "hello" if it meant that Pidge was safe. _And by the grace of God, she better be._

 _ **9:00 Am**_

Lance made his way down to the dining hall to hopefully get a quiet meal before Shiro bombarded him with questions about Pidge.

Sitting down to a small bowl of food goo he munched on it quietly. For some reason all of his granola bars, that he had hidden in the pantry, were gone. He had two suspects so far as to who could've taken them.

Pidge and Hunk were the only two people who raid the kitchen every day at least every three hours.

He had even hidden them on the bottom shelf clear back in the back, and even then it was a tight fit to get to them even for him. That immediately eliminated Hunk, so that left Pidge. _She's going to owe me big time when she gets back._

Lance stood up, having now finished his bowl of food goo, went to put the bowl back in the kitchen.

 _ **10:00 Am**_

Lance dodged as Keith lunged for him again with his Bayard. He still hadn't heard anything from Pidge, so Keith had dragged him to the training deck "to keep your muscles loose" as he had said.

"Hey, chill dude," Lance said as he rolled away from Keith. Stopping Keith rested his blade across the back of his shoulders while he watched Lance get up.

"The whole point of this is to keep your senses sharp."

"Really? Cause it feels like this intentional," Lance said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Keith shrugged "Who knows?" And with that lunged for him again.

 _ **11:00 Am**_

After the training session with Keith Lance was starting to think that Shiro had asked Keith to do it. _Whatever, it worked!_

After his shower, he walked into his room and sighed when there was still nothing from Pidge. He slipped back into his armor half convinced he should radio her.

He ended up strung across the bed asleep.

 _ **12:00 pm**_

" _...Lance…."_ The radio crackled to life, and it caused Lance to jolt awake. "...Lance?.." Pidge's voice came through the radio once more.

Still half asleep he reached for it but instead knocked it to the ground.

"...LANCE MCCLAIN…you better answer this quiznacking radio right now…." Pidge yelled at him.

Finding it on the floor he gripped it tightly in his hand and brought it up to his face.

"Hey, Pidge what's up?" The radio crackled before a moment of silence.

"...I just wanted to let you know I have the planet in sight and will be landing shortly...I will contact you when I land…"

"Alright!" Lance said into the radio before jumping up off the bed leaving the radio sitting on his pillow.

 _I have to let Shiro know._ Lance thought as he ran from the room.

 _ **At Neve with Pidge**_

Before Pidge left the castle of Lions she had managed to fix her computer as best as she could in the time she had. She wanted to leave as soon as possible before Shiro came after her.

 _ **Flashback**_

When she walked into her Lion the lights came on and she sat down in her seat thinking all was well. Before she took off for Neve, she checked her dash that had three computers on it.

The computer in the center was her map. Pidge entered her coordinates and it started giving directions immediately.

The computer on her right gave Pidge her lion's vitals, and from the looks of things, all was normal.

The third computer's screen was black and a single wire stuck out from the panel. The computer was supposed to activate and deactivate her homing beacon so she could locate the castle and the other lions, and so they could locate her. Now as she looked into the open panel revealing the circuit board she found a wire that had come loose and several more had been blown out of their ports.

Removing what wire was left she immediately replaced them. She then plugged in the wire that had come loose. This caused the computer to turn on, glitching several times before turning on completely. Pidge checked everything over again. Deeming it nothing to worry about Pidge closed the panel and climbed back into her seat.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

As she got closer to the planet she undid her seatbelt and prepared to land. Letting her lion take over she gathered up her things.

The planet grew bigger and bigger as she flew closer to Neve. All of a sudden the Green Lion shook so bad that Pidge was knocked off of her feet. As quickly as it had come it stopped.

The lights flickered _once._

 _Twice._

 _Three times._

The lights blinked faster….and faster….and faster...faster. Finally, a huge shower of sparks exploded from the lights, causing Pidge to scramble for cover.

She was met with complete darkness as she opened her eyes. Standing up she made her way to her seat. Standing in front of her chair she looked out of her windshield. All she saw was Neve looking back at her.

All at once she started sliding forward. Looking back she saw the end of green getting higher and higher. Chancing a glance through the windshield she saw the ice fast approaching.

 _Oh Crap!_

Now the lion was doing a nose dive and land was fast approaching. Pushing with her feet she used her jetpack to reach her bag. Groping for the outside pocket she grabbed the radio as her jetpacks gave out and she landed on her back against the windshield.

The radio bounced out of her hand and landed in the far corner.

Pidge managed to flip herself, despite the pressure, so she was on her stomach, and started to army crawl towards it. She reached for it but was just a few inches short. _Curse my short arms!_ Using the last of her jetpack fuel she grabbed it and hit the talk button.

"...LA-"

The hand that was holding the radio went limp as the green lion made contact with the Ice cold planet.

 _ **Please let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Pidge? Pidge hello?!" Lance said into the radio his voice laced with worry. "Pidge you better answer," he said into the radio again.

Lance could've sworn he heard Pidge's voice or at least the radio click on. Maybe she was about to contact him then something came up. _Oh, Pidge please be alright._ Lance thought as he dashed from the room dropping the radio on his bed as he went.

Lance quickly made his way to the bridge. Bursting into the room he startled everyone except Shiro, who was looking at an altean map.

"Pidge isn't answering," he said as he walked in. Everybody immediately turned to Shiro, who was now looking down at the desk he was standing at.

"I know," he slowly turned to face him, "her lion's homing beacon went offline about 30 minutes ago." Shiro crossed his arms and leaned against the desk waiting for someone to say something.

"30 minutes ago…." Lance's face turned from one of a shocked look to one of anger, "and you weren't going to come to get me?"

"We did," Keith mumbled out, clearly annoyed, "but you were sleeping so soundly that no one could wake you up."

"Oh…." Lance lowered his hands, that he had raised at the moment, and sat quietly down in his seat.

"Uh, Lance?"

"Yeah?" he turned towards Allura's voice. She held his helmet out towards him. "Go get our girl," she gave him a smile before stepping to the side. Lance, with no other choice, placed the helmet on his head and stood up.

Instead of walking towards the door to his lion's chamber he changed his direction towards Hunk.

"Come with me," Lance said to him.

"Uh, Lance?" Hunk was clearly nervous, "I-I would gladly go to help rescue Pidge, but-but I'm not so sure about the whole alien planet. You know how Neve is unknown…"

"HUnk that is our friend on that planet and you're saying you would rather stay here then go and save Pidge? You were even the one who wanted to tell her in the first place. So what changed?" Lance was done and didn't wait for an answer, "Nevermind I've got to go."

Lance turned away and made his way to his lion. He had to get to Pidge quickly. _Who knows what has happened._

He was almost to his lion when he heard the door to his lion's chamber open. There standing in the blue lion's chamber was Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. He was stunned. He thought that he had to do this on his own, yet when the rest of his team walked in all suited up it just confused him.

Hunk was the first to speak, "We wouldn't be much of a team if we made you do this on your own now would we?"

 _ **With Pidge**_

Pidge groaned as she opened her eyes. _How long was I out?_ She thought as she moved her arms underneath her to sit herself up.

She was surprised that she didn't sustain any injuries, she was just...sore.

Pidge reached her hand out for something to help pull her up. Finding a handhold sh pulled herself to her feet. Taking a glance around her lion she found she was standing on the windshield of her lion and her pilot's chair was suspended above her. It was a lot darker then it should have been and the emergency lights weren't turning on.

"Green?" she was met with silence, "Green come on!" Pidge said again. There was no soft purring on her ear. There wasn't the sound of the lights turning on just silence. "She must've been damaged in the crash," Pidge said to herself. _Thanks for protecting me girl._

She turned on her flashlight illuminating the room. Shining it through the window she saw nothing but hard cold ice staring back at her. As she shifted her weight to her other leg the windshield made a huge cracking noise before completely breaking through

"Ahhh!" Pidge screamed as she fell through. She tried to get a handhold but missed as she fell through.

She hit the ice and found just as cold and brittle as the windshield, so she fell through that too.

She landed hard on the ice the wind knocked out of her. She didn't have time to recover before she was rolling out of the way of falling ice and glass.

Pressing herself into a small corner of the cavity of ice, that she landed in, she watched as the little light she had left give way to complete darkness.

"O-okay Pidge," a white cloud formed in front of her mouth as she let out a breath of relief.

Letting herself slide down into a crouching with her hands gripped together against her chest, she processed what had just happened. She was warm, but she knew that eventually her suits heaters would give out and she would freeze. Her only hope was that the other paladins would find her before she froze to death.

Pidge fought to keep her eyes opened the longer she sat there. She ended up pacing back and forth in the little space she had.

When she had woken herself up enough she moved to sit back down. Right as she was about to sit down on the rigid ice, Pidge heard a scratching sound behind her. She listened for a minute. The sound would go really quiet and then come really close and then disappear again. In that same moment, Pidge knew that she was no longer the only one on Neve. Continuing to listen she could've sworn she heard the sound of ice falling and the scuffling of feet.

"Oh, quiznack," Pidge said under her breath.

 _AN: Was debating whether or not I should continue this._


	10. Chapter 10

Pidge's hand automatically went down to her side, where her Bayard appeared a few seconds later in her hand. The small glow that her Bayard gave off was surprisingly bright. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

Pidge took slow cautious steps toward the sound, which mysteriously went quiet as she came closer. Holding her arm out in front of her she illuminated the small area in front of her.

She stopped. There sitting right in front of her was a small white furry creature facing away from her. Kneeling down she reached out her hand towards the creature.

"Easy now, " Pidge whispered. Without warning, the creature turned around and let out a high pitched screech.

Pidge fell back out of surprise, and the creature was instantly on top of her. She didn't what kind of creature it was. _Was it poisonous? Would it kill me? Was there more?_ She didn't know what it looked like, but she definitely knew how heavy it was. It had the weight of a small dog and she couldn't move without it noticing. The creature let out a small growl before moving towards her face.

Pidge's hands immediately went to her face for protection. She didn't think her helmet would have much effect against this creature. She pushed the creature off of her. She heard it hit the ice beside her and quickly got to her feet, but not before it made a mark of its own. She felt the sharp claws dig into her side. She pressed her lips together and backed away in the opposite direction, not wanting to give it the hint that she was hurt.

She stared out into the darkness as she waited to see what the creature was going to do. Activating her Bayard she stood ready. At one point there was a scuffling sound in front of her, then it went to the right. After a few moments, the sound disappeared into the distance.

Pidge was still on edge she was pretty sure that it was going to come back, and she was pretty sure that it knew she was injured.

Bringing her hand up to her side she fingered the torn fabric of her undersuit. She wouldn't be able to tell how severe the scratch was until she was in the light. Until then she was helpless.

She deactivated her Bayard assuming that the furry threat was gone.

Pidge heard a loud hiss before a sudden weight on her back sent her flying forward, causing her to lose her balance on the ice.

The furry little monstrosity had dug its claws into her armor. The sound of hot air meeting cold air filled the cavity.

 ** _With the other Paladins approaching Neve_**

The Paladins approached Neve surprised by how white it was in person. From the blue lion, Lance's grip on the controls tightened as his lion flew closer. _Let's hope we find her blue_. Lance thought to his lion. His lion giving him a comforting purr back.

"Lance, wait for a second, " Hunk called out to him.

"What is it?" Lance asked as he brought his lion to a quick stop.

"Look!"

Lance leaned forward in his seat to find the yellow lion above him. Moving his eyes past the yellow lion he gasped at what he found. A huge Galra base floated just above the atmosphere. It was placed in a good spot too, nobody would have noticed it at first glance.

"So I'm just going to go out on a limb here, " Keith spoke through the comms, "if you fly past the Galra base thingy then your ship turns off and you go hurtling towards the planet with no chance of survival?"

"What do you mean no chance of survival?" Hunk asked, "We don't know anything yet."

"Let's look at the facts, " Shiro said, "two ships have already crashed on this planet, and now there is a Galra base above the planet. I see where Keith is getting that conclusion."

"You may be onto something, " Allura chimed in from the castle's bridge, "The castle is picking up a barrier around the planet."

"Well let's take it out!" Lance said and without hesitation flew towards the base and sent a rain of blasts onto the base. The remaining three lions immediately joined him.

The base exploded with a satisfying boom! And a purple flash covered the planet for a split second indicating that whatever barrier was there before was gone now. But Lance was feeling uneasy. _That was too easy._

"Is anyone else worried about how easy that was?" Lance finally voiced his concern.

As soon as the words left his mouth darkness encompassed the lions and the castle.

"Yep! Definitely too easy!" Hunk said nervously.

Simultaneously, all four lions turned around to find a huge Galra fleet emerging from a Wormhole.

The castle was trapped in between them and was unable to turn around.

"Allura get out of there!" Lance heard Shiro call through the comms as he flew toward the Galra. Lance started to follow but Keith stopped his lion right in front of his.

"Lance, you need to find Pidge. Leave the battle to us." Lance nodded his head, then remembered that Keith couldn't see him.

"I'll find her, " he replied. He turned his lion back towards the planet and took off. As he approached he could hear the sound if the battle going on behind him.

 _AN:_

 _Alright here is chapter 10!_

 _Please like/review_


	11. Chapter 11

**_In the Main Galra ship with Matt_**

Inside the main Galra ship Matt was being escorted to a cell when the blasts started. He was thrown against the wall as another round of blasts hit the ship. He could only assume who the Galra were fighting. _I have to let the Paladins know I am aboard the ship._

He was forced to his feet again by one sentry while the second kept a blaster trained on him. Planting one foot he pivoted to face the sentry behind him. Years of rebel training allowed him to dodge the blasts from the second sentry causing the first sentry to drop dead. In a moments notice one sentry was dead and Matt was disappearing around a corner the last sentry trailing after him.

Disappearing around a second corner Matt rested, his cuffed hands hanging down in front of him. As his breathing returned to normal the second sentry appeared around the corner.

Without thinking Matt balled his cuffed hands and sent them flying towards the sentry's face.

His hands connected and it set the sentry off balance, which gave Matt the opportunity to grab the blaster from his hands.

Turning it on the sentry he fired it until the sentry fell to the ground and stopped moving. Releasing a shaky breath he turned front the now destroyed sentry and ran down the hall.

 _He had never killed before._

In the rebel base he had always handled decoding transmissions and organizing shipments. Normally he wouldn't have needed training for such things, but the rebels insisted he be prepared for any possible situation, such as this one.

But, of course, he never thought he would have to kill. Even if it was a robot it still hit him hard emotionally.

Slowing to a walk he thought about where the Galra would've taken his gear. If he could find it then he could contact the Paladins, before they destroyed the ship and sent him flying into the vacuum of space.

 _No pressure right?_

 ** _With Lance_**

As Lance approached the surface of Neve he was starting to pick up something in the ice on his sensors. It was a possibility that it was Pidge, but since her lion was offline he couldn't be sure.

"Whatever it is, it should be over this next rise," Lance said half hoping to himself that it wasn't Pidge, or if by chance that it happened to be her that she would be completely fine and they had nothing to worry about.

Coming over the top of the rise he nearly cried out at what he saw. Buried deep in the ice was Pidge's lion. It was buried so far down in the ice that the only thing that was visible was the back end of the lion.

Landing his lion on the ice as close as he could get it he sprinted towards the green lion.

Coming up to the belly of the beast he felt for the entrance that every lion had in case of emergency.

Finding it at last he pushed down on it, then removed his hands as the door opened.

Stepping into the lion he found it was pitch black. _Where are the emergency lights?_ Turning on his flashlight he stepped through the door, and went sliding down towards the cockpit.

Just before he landed his jet pack kicked in and he slowly lowered himself beside the door. Opening it he shined his flashlight to see the back of the pilot's chair.

"Pidge!" He called into the room, "Can you hear me?"

 _No answer._

 _Oh God no! Please Lord let her be alright!_

He activated his jet pack and lowered himself onto the back of the Pidge's chair. Grabbing onto the sides, so he wouldn't fall off as he looked into the chair, hoping to find an unconscious Pidge strapped safely in her chair.

Instead he found an empty chair with the seatbelts dangling away from the chair. Even worse there was a gaping hole in the windshield exposing the ice and letting cold air in.

Now he had a new problem. Either Pidge was trapped under the ice or she fell out before her lion crashed.

 ** _In space in the heat of battle_**

Hunk had just fired another round of shots at the Galra ship when his radio came to life.

"Hello?" He asked into the radio, "Keith? Shiro? Allura?" Still nothing. He shrugged it off and thought that one of the others accidentally hit the button, but all that changed when he heard it again.

 _"...Hunk...Can you hear me?"_

The radio clicked off again.

The voice sounded oddly familiar. It kinda reminded him of someone from earth…

 _"...Hunk...It's me...Matt"_

 _Of course! No wonder it sounded familiar._ It was the reason why Pidge went to Neve and how they were here now.

"Matt! You're alive!" Hunk said as he came to the realization.

 _"Hunk…Listen I need you guys to stop firing at the ship!"_

"Why?" Hunk was confused. It was a small possibility that Matt was on the exact same Galra ship they were fighting.

 _"Because I'm on it"_

 _Well…..there's still a possibility._

 **AN: So this is a lot shorter chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! (sorry for any mistakes I am writing this at like 11:00) **

**Please like/review if you enjoy it! (I appreciate feedback)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys, listen up!" Hunk said to the other Paladins.

"Yeah, what's up?" Keith replied.

"We need to stop firing at the ship," looking out the windshield Hunk saw the Lions continuing to fire.

"Um, Hunk if we do that then they will have the ability to capture the lions and us," Shiro said.

"Matt is aboard! So unless you want to release him out into the vacuum of space and have a very mad little green Paladin I suggest you stop firing."

"Why didn't you say so?" Keith replied. Hunk saw the red lion pull away from the Galra fleet, the black lion following a few moments later.

"What are we going to do?" Hunk asked

"We need to hack our way in or force our way in," Keith said, "Lance have you found Pidge yet?"

" _Umm, yes and no."_

"What do you mean yes and no? Have you found her or not?"

" _I found her lion but not her. She's not in her lion and not anywhere around it for a 50-mile radius. I-I think she might be trapped under the ice."_

"Alright see if you can find her we will be down there as soon as we finish retrieving Matt."

" _Wait you found Matt?"_

"Yes, we did," Keith said into the radio, "now go find Pidge she's probably freezing if her suit was damaged."

" _Oh yeah right!"_

 _ **With Lance on Neve**_

Releasing the button on the comms Lance slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the windshield. He needed to figure out if the ice was one huge chunk or several smaller pieces. That would determine if she was under the ice or separated from her lion.

Reaching out his hand slowly he placed it on the ice and pushed against it. As he did so the ice shifted, but so did the whole lion. That put a wrench in his plan. He couldn't move the ice without the lion falling and he didn't know where Pidge was under the ice.

"Uh, guys?"

" _What is it, Lance?"_

Lance heard Shiro respond.

"We might have a problem."

 _ **With the other Paladins in space**_

"What do you mean a problem?" Keith asked Lance.

" _I can't get to Pidge without dislodging the lion from where it is suspended. If I do I risk the chance for the lion to crush Pidge."_

"Ugggg can't we get a break? Just once is all I'm asking. Just once for things to go our way," Hunk was tired of all of the crap that they have gone through to save the universe and for what? A missing teammate? Leaving earth behind? How long were they going to have to do this?

"I here you Hunk but right now we have two people that need our help," Shiro replied calmly as ever.

"So now that we know we can't hack our way in how are we going to get to Matt?" Keith asked. His hands gripped then released the controls eager to get moving.

"I have an idea. Matt?"

" _Go ahead Hunk."_

"Can you get to a space suit?"

" _Yes, I can!"_

"Alright get there as quickly as possible."

" _Copy that!"_ the line went dead as Matt went to execute his part of the plan.

"Now let's hope this works."

"Umm, Hunk mind filling us in?" Keith asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. We're going to send Matt flying through space."

 _ **With Pidge trapped under the ice**_

 _I need help._ Was Pidge's first thought as she came to. She opened her eyes and they immediately went down to her hand where she found her activated Bayard. _What happened?_

Looking across the room she barely saw the outline of a creature.

She deactivated her bayard and stood up. She took a step towards the creature. As she did so her whole head spun and she couldn't move. Her legs were wobbly and there was a feeling of hell in her side.

She collapsed.

Bringing her hand up to her side she drew her hand away feeling soaked. She didn't need a light to know what it was. She was hurt and she had no medical supplies with her, and to make matters worse she could feel the cold coming through her suit. The stupid creature must've damaged her suit. Which meant she didn't have as long now. Since she was surrounded by ice. _Are the others even here?_

Keeping one hand against her side she moved so her back was resting against the ice wall.

There was only one thing she could and that was to try her comms although she didn't really understand why she didn't try them the first time she was trapped. Oh yeah, that's right she was a little sidetracked.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she held her breath as she waited for a response, "Shiro? Hunk? Keith?" _Heck, I'd even take Lance._ "Anybody?"

The longer she was down there the harder it got to breathe.

" _Pidge? Is-Is that you?"_

"Lance?"

" _Yes?"_

"Where are you right now?"

" _Sitting in the green lion looking for you!"_

"Wait back up. You're here?" Pidge couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" _Yep!"_

"On Neve?"

" _Yes!"_

"Where-"

" _Pidge enough about us. Are you okay?" Are you hurt?"_

"Yeah," Pidge attempted to stand up but let ou a sharp gasp and fell back against the wall. Her side was bleeding more and more each time she moved.

" _Katie don't lie to me."_

"Fine, I had a little scuffle with a creature, and don't call me Katie."

" _Sorry, where's the creature now?"_

"Dead."

" _Where are you hurt?"_

"I have a huge scratch on my side, which by the way is bleeding quite a bit so if I-"

Pidge blacked out.

 _ **In the green lion**_

"Pidge! Pidge now's not the time for games." Lance was worried sick he had contact with his teammate and then he lost it. Who was trapped below the freezing cold ice and was bleeding profusely. He wouldn't be surprised if he needed therapy after this.

He called out her name until his throat was raw with emotion, and tears streamed down his face. fogging up the glass on his helmet.

 _The others better hurry I don't know how long she's going to last…._


	13. Chapter 13

"Matt are you ready?"

" _As I'll ever be."_

"All right Keith and Shiro on my signal give me everything you got. As soon as the ship explodes I will fly in and scoop Matt up, and then we can go help, Lance."

"Hunk, how sure are you about this plan?" Keith asked as moved his lion into place.

"Um, pretty sure? But that's nothing to worry about. Matt get ready!

Shiro and Keith fired over and over again at the main ship, even activating their jaw blades and ran them along the ship. Hunk rammed his lion into the side of the ship to try and knock it off balance. Finally, the ship had a small explosion from the front and it just got bigger as it went farther back.

Hunk immediately took action Flying through the debris he quickly located Matt who was knocked out from the blast. Opening his lion's mouth he encompassed Matt in it.

"All right now that we have Matt Let's go help Lance," Shiro said as he led the way towards Neve.

"Lance we're on our way!" Keith called.

" _Okay, Hurry!"_

 _ **On Neve**_

Lance ran towards the lions as they landed next to his. Shiro and Keith ran to meet him while Hunk followed more slowly as he was helping Matt along.

"We need to get the Lion out of the ice before we even attempt to retrieve Pidge, and we might have to hurry. I-I had contact with her, but-"

"Where's Katie?" Lance looked over to see it was Matt who was talking. He obviously hadn't seen the Green lion yet.

"Hunk please take him to your lion, and check him over," Shiro said. Hunk placed his hands on Matt's Shoulder's but he shrugged them off.

" Where's my Sister?!" He asked again this time with an edge to his voice. He turned to face Lance and that's when he saw it. His eyes opened wide as he saw the green lion half buried in the ice. "No…."

Matt took off toward the lion sprinting as fast as he could. "KATIE!"

Lance instinctively took off after him. If Matt wasn't careful he could dislodge the lion and end up killing Pidge. He tackled Matt to the ground just as he was about to reach the lion. He landed on top of Matt, who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Matt! Matt listen to me!" Lance said struggling to keep Matt under control.

"No! Let go of me! I have to get to her!"

"Matt you can't you would end up killing her if you do! Do you want that?" Slowly Matt stopped struggling as he came to the realization that he couldn't get to his sister.

"Okay….You can get off of me." Lance was hesitant at first but slowly got off of him keeping one hand on him in case he decided to take off again.

Instead, Matt turned to face him. His helmet was fogged over a little bit and his eyes were distant as he got up and trudged back to the yellow lion.

"What did you say to him?" Keith asked as Lance returned to the group.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get to Pidge right now." Lance turned toward his lion. He understood what Matt was feeling. If one of his nieces or nephews were trapped he would've probably acted the same way.

A few moments later the red, blue, and black lions surrounded the green lion. The black lion opened his mouth and clamped down on it the red lion did the same to the other. Together they pulled on the green lion. The green lion came out of the ice with ease, releasing snow and ice from the sides as it was removed.

Placing the green lion on its side the three lions landed and their Paladins exited. Lance ran up to the gaping hole from the lion. Keith and Shiro right behind him.

"We need to get down there?" Keith asked

"Yep, try not to dislodge to much ice and snow," Shiro said he made his way down.

Reaching the bottom the three paladins began to clear the ice and snow. Lance pushed a piece of ice and the whole thing went tumbling down.

"Good job Lance," Keith said to Lance, "Now we have to start over!" He raised his voice so Lance could hear him as he disappeared into the hole.

"Guys! I found her!" Lance called back.

"Is she all right?" Shiro called down.

Lance shined his flashlight onto Pidge, who was laying in the snow deathly still, "I-I don't know."

 _ **With Lance and Pidge**_

Lance knelt down next to Pidge and looked her over. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Her lips were a slight blue and ice had started to form on her helmet. The helmet had a small crack in it, and there were scratches all over her armor. Moving the flashlight he found her hand resting against her middle.

A second flashlight joined him and he turned around to find Keith and Shiro. He was stunned to see both of their faces go pale.

"Is-Is that…..blood?" Keith gestured with his flashlight. Lance turned back toward Pidge and found the ice and snow that he knelt in was covered in blood.

 _Pidge's blood._

Finding his voice Shiro lept into action, "We need to find something to stop the bleeding."

"I could run back to the lions and see if we have anything?" Keith volunteered.

"No, we don't have time," Shiro looked around and his gaze landed on the undersuit that he wore.

He took off the armor that covered his chest and arms and ripped the undersuit from the waist up. Tearing it into strips he moved Pidge's hand so he could wrap her middle and stop her from losing any more blood.

"Shiro, you're going to freeze!" Lance exclaimed.

"That's not important what's important is getting Pidge to the top without making her injury worse."

Getting to the top was a lot harder than anticipated. Keith and Lance stood on either side of Shiro who was carrying Pidge. Lance had only slipped about 14 million times.

"You really need to watch your footing or Coran's going to think you have the slipperies," Keith said to him as he helped him up.

"Haha very funny!" Lance replied before he fell on his face again. Keith rolled his eyes and helped him up.

After that, it went by really fast and in a moments notice Matt was all over them wanting to make sure his sister was okay.

"Is she alright?" Matt asked as he looked at his unconscious sister in Shiro's arms.

"She will be once we get her into a healing pod," Hunk replied, "Now let's get going." Hunk started to lead Matt to the yellow lion, but he wouldn't budge.

"I want to ride with Pidge."

"But-" Hunk started to reply

"That's fine Matt you can ride in the black lion and keep an eye on her."

The red and blue lions along with the help of the yellow lion brought the green lion back to her chamber.

 _ **In the Medbay**_

"Matt for the love of God back up you're fogging up the glass," Keith said.

"Sorry, I just can't wait any longer," Matt said as he backed up but not too far, for fear of losing his sister again.

"Well, according to the system she should be coming out anytime now," Coran observed as he twiddled with his mustache.

In response, the healing pod opened and a half-awakened Pidge stumbled out and fell into her brother's waiting arms.

Opening her eyes Pidge looked up at the person who had caught her from hitting the ground. _Could it be?_

"Matt?" she asked quizzically.

"That's me," he replied looking down at his sister and pulling her in for a hug. She returned the hug thrilled that her brother was no longer "dead".

"I thought I lost you," she said as she hugged him even tighter.

"Never."

The sweet moment was ruined by an outburst from Lance.

"No Coran, I DO NOT have the slipperies!"

"Are you sure cause I can make a remedy that my grandma would make for grandpa when he had them.

"No thank you!" Lance said to Coran as he left the room. Down the hall, you could hear Lance scream.

"KEITH KOGANE YOU GET YOUR MULLET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

If you listened even farther you could hear the red lion leaving its chamber with a roar. Then there was a very angry Lance banging on the glass.

"YOU HAVE TO COME BACK EVENTUALLY!"

 **AN: Alright this is the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. And a special thanks to all of you who reviewed, liked and or followed!**


End file.
